Always on my mind
by JoL1986
Summary: set after the last ever episode and Gordon didnt die and also Jill didnt have a hysterectomy but lost the baby
1. Chapter 1

Always on my mind

Set after the final episode of series 8 where it ended with Gordon Ormerod's life hanging in the balance and that Jill didn't have a hysterectomy at the end of series 6

Gordon Ormerod survived his ordeal and all Jill could do was wait until her darling Husband awoke.

Jill's POV.

Why did it have to be Gordon, why my husband and not that young lad, Gordon has 4 young children at home who need their daddy, I need their daddy more and I am not leaving the hospital until he wakes up however long that might be.

As Jill laid beside her husband she started to think about the past, their first kiss that happened in her consultants room and how he danced with her when it was the ball and no-body knew about them and how he also dance with her when they got married and how he was after his car accident and when she told him she was pregnant with Jonathon.

After a while Jill decided that she would write Gordon a letter for when he woke up and so she headed towards he room and got her writing pad and her pen which Gordon got her for her birthday and headed back to Gordon so that he wasn't alone and she began her letter to her darling husband and the love of her life.

My darling husband Gordon Ormerod,

While you lay in this hospital bed all I can do is think about is us and the children and how happy you have made me. I remember the very first time that you kissed me, I was sitting at my desk and you said that you were fond of me, very fond and I said the same and you leaned in and kissed me then I kissed you back, but I pulled away and left you on your own in my room alone and I never told you this but I might as well tell you now. When I got back home all I wanted was you and for you to hold me in your arms and tell me that you loved me because to hold me in your arms and tell me that you loved me because I loved you very much but you were married and so I left it there

The day we got married was the happiest day of my life because I finally got to marry the only man that I have ever loved and will only ever love for the rest of ours lives because I am yours and you are mine and I do love you more than you will ever know because you're my world, my heart and my soul and in my life there is only room for three men in my life our two sons and you my husband

All my love always yours forever your darling wife Jill

Xxx

" Gordon darling please wake up soon the children want their daddy and I want my husband to hold me in his arms and never let me go" Jill started crying at the sight of her Gordon and so after 4 hours after the operation Gordon started to come round and the first thing he saw was Jill's head leaning on the edge of the bed

" Jill… Jill darling" moving his hand over her hair which was covering her tear stained face and Jill was startled by the sound of her husband voice as she thought she was dreaming " Gordon…. Oh my Gordon your awake let me go and get Mr. Rose" but before Jill could go and get him Gordon grab her by the hand and her towards him " Jill now what were you saying before…. That you needed me to wake up soon so that I could hold you and never let you go and here you are leaving me so that you can go and get Mr. Rose when I don't need him because I have the best Doctor in this hospital and the most beautiful doctor standing right in front of me and I much rather have her look me over than him" " ohhhh so you heard what I said then and you heard me crying but still you stayed asleep and now if you don't mind I have to go and see to a very gorgeous and hunky man that has just had an operation….. And well I think I may of fallen in love with him so I'll see you soon ok and when I come back I'll bring Mr. Rose back with me ok and I shall ring the nanny and let her know that I'll be popping back when the children arrive home so I can tell them the good news.

So off Jill went in search of Mr. Rose with the letter in her hand that she had just written for Gordon. All Gordon could do was think who she had fallen in love with and then he was interrupted from his thoughts when in walked Matron checking to see if he was awake yet.

"Oh Gordon I didn't know you were awake…. Dose Jill know" " yeah she knows and she has gone to see a patient that's just had an operation and she said that she has fallen in love with him and well I thought that she loved me" all Matron could do was laugh at him and then in walked Jill with Mr. Rose following behind her.

" Gordon how you feeling old pal….. It's good to see that your awake, you had this one worried ( Mr. Rose referring to his wife Jill)" " better than I thought I would be and well Mr. Rose just how long are you planning on keeping me in for as I need to get home and be with the children before my wife leaves me for a younger man" " Gordon what are you on about a younger man" " you know what younger man I am on about" " Matron….. Mr. Rose would you leave us alone for a while just so that I can talk to this husband of mine"

So both Mr. Rose and Matron leave Jill and Gordon by themselves for a while and both knowing that there is only three men in Jill Ormerod's life, that's her two sons Tom and Jonathon and her husband Gordon.

" Right… Gordon what ever do you mean a younger man" " before you said that you were going to see a patient that has just had an operation" " here you might as well read this and then I'll explain about the patient" So Jill handed Gordon the letter and So he decided to read it out aloud

" My darling husband Gordon Ormerod,

While you lay in this hospital bed all I can do is think about is us and the children and how happy you have made me. I remember the very first time that you kissed me, I was sitting at my desk and you said that you were fond of me, very fond and I said the same and you leaned in and kissed me then I kissed you back, but I pulled away and left you on your own in my room alone and I never told you this but I might as well tell you now. When I got back home all I wanted was you and for you to hold me in your arms and tell me that you loved me because I loved you so very much but you were married and so I left it there

The day we got married was the happiest day of my life because I finally got to marry the only man that I have ever loved and will only ever love for the rest of ours lives because I am yours and you are mine and I do love you more than you will ever know because you're my world, my heart and my soul and in my life there is only room for three men in my life our two sons and you my husband

All my love always yours forever your darling wife Jill ohhhh Jill"

" So Gordon Ormerod this patient that you keep going on about, the one that I have fallen deeply in love with is…. You, you daft fool you my darling is the patient that I have fallen in love with all over again I only want to be with you and you only and as I said in the letter I have loved you since the first day we met here at the hospital but you were married with two young children and so I left it there and then you kissed me" " Jill I am so sorry, and well I've been silly haven't I" "well I wouldn't say that but …. Yeah you have but I love you and I always will"

Jill wanted to wrap her arms around her husband but she was disturbed by Sister Bridget and she went straight to Gordon and ignored Jill

"hello doctor how you feeling then" " much better now after seeing my beautiful wife and looking forward to seeing my 4 gorgeous children and leaving this place and spending time with my family who will be waiting on me while I get better" " well that's good to hear, I'll leave you two alone and doctor if you need anything I'm here for you" " thanks Sister"

" Oh Sister if MY husband needs anything I'm sure he'll let me know first seeing as I am his wife and doctor" " I'm sure he will but while your at home with the children at night it will be me who he needs and not you

I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave it there if you would like me to carry on then please review this fanfic and my other two thanks

What If

A surprise engagement


	2. chapter 2

Always on my mind

Chapter 2

So before Jill left the hospital she went and saw Matron in her office.

Jill knocked on the door and entered when she heard matron's voice letting her know that she could enter the room.

" hello doctor and what can I do for you?" " I was just wondering now that Gordon's woken up if you could keep Sister Bridget away from him as I think she has a thing for him" " that shouldn't be a problem tonight as I am here and I can keep checking in on him and making sure that he is resting and speaking of resting shouldn't you, doctor is there anything you need to tell me" " I haven't had the chance to tell him yet and well I was going to tell that night and well we didn't make it home did we and well I best be getting home to the children… I've not seen them since last night and tell them that their daddy's awake and asking about them and that's he's going to be fine and I'll tell him tomorrow when I arrive in the morning about the baby" " very well doctor and I'll make sure that doctor Ormerod is left alone….. Good bye doctor and please take it easy and don't worry about your husband he is in safe hands…. Mine I'm on tonight so I'll make sure he is left alone" " Thanks Matron and I will take it easy and I'll try not to worry….. Good bye Matron."

So after Jill had gone home for the night Gordon was left alone so that he could get the rest that he needed and Sister Bridget was on the late shift and so she headed towards Gordon's room only to be met by Matron coming out.

" ahh Sister Doctor Ormerods fine and he doesn't needed checking again until the morning and I'm sure that Doctor Weatherill will be in round the time that he does" " Thanks for letting me know…. I can get back to my ward for the night.

Unbeknown to Sister Bridget Jill had spoken to matron letting her know what was said earlier in the day and that Jill didn't want Sister Bridget anywhere near the husband.

BACK AT THE ORMEROD HOUSEHOLD

" Tom, Katie I'm home" both Tom and Katie ran into Jill's arms " hello my darlings oh how I have missed you both so very much…. How are you both" Tom was the first to answer and to ask how their daddy was " Jill I missed you too how's daddy? When can we go and see him?" unbeknown to Jill, Katie had run off upstairs to Jill and Gordon's room and was crying on the bed " Tom daddy's going to be fine he woke up a little while ago and he asked how our 4 children were and he can wait to see you all ( Jill looked around for Katie) Tom where's Katie" " don't know, maybe she went upstairs" " ok Tom will you do me a favour and look after your brother and sister while I see to Katie" " ok Jill will do"

Jill headed upstairs in search of Katie and finely found her in her and Gordon's room crying on her daddy's side of the bed.

" Katie, Katie sweetheart" " Jill is daddy dead" " Katie daddy's going to be just fine he woke up a little while ago and he asked how you all are and he can't wait until he comes home so he can be around us all" " I miss him" " I know you do, so do I… it gets quite cold in here at night without him…." " Jill could I stay in here tonight its just I haven't been sleeping very well….. not since daddy" Katie was still crying and Jill felt for her as she too hadn't slept since the accident " Oh darling of cause you can and don't worry about daddy he is going to be fine and he will be home in no time you'll see ok" " ok….. love you Jill" "love you too sweetheart"

After the children had had their tea, finished their homework and got ready for bed and got them settled…. Tom in his room and Katie in her and Gordon's laying on Jill's side of the bed and Jill slept on Gordon's side. it was time to ring the royal and to speak to matron to find out how her darling husband was just so that she could put her mind at rest and settle down for the night.

" hello the royal matron speaking" " hi matron it's jill just ringing to find out how that husband of mine is and making sure he is behaving himself" " Doctor he is fine…but" " but what matron….. is he not behaving himself" " no he's not he is trying to get up and walk around the hospital… I found him near your room trying to get in" " oh matron I know what's wrong with him" " what" " we haven't be apart since we got married and when I had Jonathan we were only apart for only a few hours…..So he's just not used to it and being at my room is the only place where he can settle and feel closer to me…. just tell him that I'll be in first thing in the morning with a surprise" " will do doctor bye" " bye matron"

After speaking to matron Jill headed up to bed as that she was awake before the children during the night Katie wrapped her arms around Jill waist and fell back to sleep and when Jill woke up the next morning Katie still had her arm wrapped around her.

" Katie darling time to get up for school" "errr do I have to go I'm still tired" " yes do you my darling and I have to get Jonathon and Ashling ready for when the nanny comes and I will take both you and Tom to school and pick you up and if your good and get up out of that bed I might take you to see daddy ok" " ok Jill I'm up" " there's a good girl now go and wake up your brother while I see to your younger brother and baby sister and I'll have your breakfasts ready for when you come down ok" " ok Jill"

After Jill had got Jonathon and Ashling ready for the nanny she got ready herself so that she could go straight to the hospital from dropping the children off at school.

" Tom. Katie you ready we're going now so that I can see your daddy before I start work" " we're coming… can you give this to him and tell that we all love him and we'll see him later" " Of cause I will… now get in the car or you'll be late…. Bye Jonathon…. Bye baby mummy and daddy love you ( Kissing both of them) oh Sophie before I forget I'll be picking Tom and Katie up after school and taking them to see their dad…." " Jilllll are you coming… we're waiting" " yes I'm coming now…. Sorry Sophie I've got to go I'll be back a bit later than normal ok" " oh that's fine I'll make dinner for all of you so all you have to do is warm it up when you want it" " AWww thanks Sophie that would be great…. Well I better get going and I'll see you later than bye" " bye Mrs Ormerod

So Jill joined the children in the car and set to drop the children off at school and so she could get to work so that she could see her husband before she started work. After dropping the children off at school she arrived at the hospital only to be met by Matron.

" Good morning Doctor" " Morning Matron and how is he this morning" " he's fine and he is still trying to get out of bed" " don't worry Matron I'll sort him out" " Thanks Doctor" " well I better go and see to him then"

So Jill left Matron and headed towards the side ward where Gordon was trying to tell the nurse that he was getting out of bed and going to Jill's room.

" Gordon Ormerod get back in that bed…. NOW" " Jill how come your in at this time" " Matron told me about last night… that she found you outside my room" " I only wanted to be closer to you and being in your room I do feel like you're here with me and that…. well I got lonely" " But Gordon you need your rest and get yourself better so that you can come home….. to me and our children" " So my darling what you want me to do is stay in this room and stare at these four walls without being able to see my darling wide when I want to" " Ohhh Gordon…. my love all I want and ever will want is for you to get better and home with us and as for seeing me…. I may pop in….. all the time I'm free but …. you do need your rest" " Jill….. my beautiful wife, loving mother and also my very gorgeous doctor…. I do love you …. you know and so do the children" " I know you love me and I love you too my darling husband and still the only man in the world for me….. and who I would like to spend the rest of my life with but you have to promise me Gordon that you'll stay in bed until Mr. Rose says otherwise" " I promise… but all I want is to spend a few minutes alone with my wife and hold her in my arms and then I'll stay in bed"

Sorry to leave it there only I wanted Chapter 3 to have a Jill and Gordon scene at the hospital


End file.
